cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Proposed Tweaks
Proposed Cubeaism Plot Fixes: Very TL;DR Alright, I just want to say straight up before I offend anyone, I love the concept of Cubeaism. I just feel that it's a bit messy with the increasing number of "gods" and it's lost that thing that made it wonderful in ArchebuS' original concept: depth, and plot. This is a proposed change to the current system, while keeping as many of the current characters as possible. First, the 10 Official Gods will remain gods, divided into Major and Minor Gods: Terrae, Roki, and Net – Major Gods Penna, Cynia, Shen, Poise, Glueco, Moouka, and Nixos – Minor Gods Everyone Else – (This is where it gets complicated) Will be divided among: Lesser Gods, Saints, Spirits, and Demons Before you get all hot and bothered; hear me out: What is the difference between a Lesser God and a Minor God? The Gods hold sway over a large amount of the world, they have biomes, or whole realms of the world linked to their powers. Lesser Gods are Gods that do not have enough influence on the world to be considered powerful enough or influential enough. What is a Saint? A Saint is a human being or human entity either real or fictional that as been Anointed by the Gods or is Generally Recognized as being a patron of something significant in the universe. What are Spirits and Demons? Spirits and Demons are good and malevolent entities that have been created, whether it was intentional or unintentional, by The Major, Minor, and Lesser Gods. These beings are reflections of some part of their creator, holding similarities and traits. (See the following chart for further details.) Spirits and Demons can still be worshiped and faiths can surround them. Satan was after all, an Angel. Understand though, that this classification is being created because so many things as gods is creating a massive amount of confusion within the proposed Cubeaism universe, and most don't even qualify as such, or even fit with the general story or lore. This is a proposed change to the universe, which would allow as much room to breathe as possible. But VicariousMe, you're talking about plots and stories, and you have Gods such as Glueco and Moouka as *Minor Gods*, how does that make sense? One is the god of CAKE and one is of MUSHROOMS AND COWS for the gods' sake, are you nuts? Why do they get to be Minor Gods while my god is being turned into a Spirit or Demon? First of all, they are listed as officially recognized by ArchebuS, second, they can be explained within the lore of the universe: Net is an insane god, he also has the power to manifest new creatures. Within Nets challenges, there is a reference to Tea and Biscuits. Net is also pure, absolute insanity. Glueco is in essence, a Demon born of Nets insanity. His obsessive-compulsive tendencies, and his fixations focused onto the baked goods he shared with his acolytes. Being born of the one thing that makes Net feared among the other Gods, Glueco rapidly ascended to Minor God status for his ability to drive the minds of those who listen to him so insane so quickly hearing his voice, seeing his face, the very mention of him, makes your mind twitch and your mouth water. What about Moouka? Well, remember the Story of the Second Coming? It is entirely possible that Mushroom Biomes came into existence during a probable First Attempt by Net to Return to the Overworld. Nets' temporary flash into the world created a zone of insane-riddled corruption of the local livestock, plant matter, and soil structures. Moouka came into being when the world was twisted, and holds Minor God status for his ability to spawn creatures, and to corrupt other, nearby Biomes with his madness. (Mycelium spreading over dirt, etc.) Spirits and Demons can also be created by Humanity, when mankind does something on a grand scale. No individual human can create a Spirit or Demon, but all the humans on the planet combined can manifest anything into existence, humanity is unaware of this fact. Why is everyone else being recategorized? Let me explain: (Major and Minor Gods are not inluded in this list) That's that. Long story short, I love the concept behind Cubeaism, and the potential that it has as on a roleplay level, between the Story of the Second Coming, and general lore of the universe. It is just too cluttered and doesn't make sense with having 46 Gods, and the 3 Other Characters, all grouped together in the same place. This added a structure, by breaking it down into simple categories: 3 Major Gods, 7 Minor Gods, 2 Lesser Gods, 3 Saints, 16 Spirits, and 15 Demons, with a few that don't have places due to a serious amount of WTF. The idea of having fans add more to the world, into the genre, makes for an awesome, self-sustaining community. However, it needs rules and regulations, some of the fan-made gods are so out there that they don't even make sense. They just fall into the “block of text + challenges = you're good” formula, which is where the concept of Lesser Gods, Spirits, and Demons, along with the tweaks, came in. The challenges were good, the ideas are alright, and most of the time work, they just need to be refined and put in a corner separate from the Gods. I hope you consider my proposal, and I look forward to working with you on the wiki to make this transition.